Taboo
by Kenozoik Yankie
Summary: Ketika cinta salah tempat, siapa yang patut kau salahkan? Didedikasikan untuk AlyndaB, dan dibuat demi persahabatan Yaoi, Yuri, dan Incest XD


Kau tak tahu bagaimana awalnya, atau mungkin kau hanya mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Tidak peduli pada suara-suara di dalam dirimu yang masih menyisakan sedikit moral dan akal sehat. Kau hanya mencoba untuk tidak menyangkal apa yang kau rasakan padanya.

Atau mungkin saja, kau hanya lelah. Lelah berlari dari perasaanmu dan berhenti jijik dengan dirimu sendiri. Berhenti merasa mual ketika kau menatap bayanganmu di cermin, lalu merasa terganggu jika melihatnya tertawa, juga tersenyum bahagia bukan karna dirimu. Kemudian ketika kau mulai bersikap masa bodoh, kau menyadari, jika kau mencintainya bukan sebagai kakak laki-laki kepada adik perempuannya, melainkan kau mencintainya sebagai pria terhadap wanita.

Kau menginginkannya. Sangat ingin. Hingga membuat darahmu berdesir aneh saat dia menyentuhmu, perutmu terasa melilit ketika ia mulai merengek padamu, lalu detak jantungmu adalah suara satu-satunya suara yang kau dengar ketika ia memanggil namamu dengan lembut, di saat itulah kau mengakui segalanya, dan mulai berdamai dengan dirimu sendiri.

Kau menginginkan semua hal yang ada pada dirinya. Pada Uzumaki Himawari, adik kandungmu sendiri.

 **...**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **An BoruHima Fanfiction**

 **By**

 **Kenozoik Yankie**

 **Warning: AU, 2nd POV, Typo(s), OOC.**

 **...**

Dirimu pernah melemparkan tanya pada Tuhan, kenapa Ia menumbuhkan rasa di tempat yang tak semestinya? Bukankah Ia membenci hal yang seperti itu? Tindakan abnormal, tak bermoral, seperti binatang. Begitulah orang-orang sok suci menyebutnya. Menyebut mereka―dirimu yang menjadi lelucon Tuhan.

Terkadang kau ingin mengutuk, namun rasa cintamu lebih besar dari rasa bencimu akan perasaanmu yang salah itu.

Tak ada yang tahu, kau menyimpannya sangat rapi di sudut tergelap hatimu. Itu bukan di sebabkan dirimu yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya, kau hanya tidak ingin membuat dirinya bersedih. Karna kau sangat tahu, dirimu rela berlutut hanya untuk membuat wajah bergaris yang identik dengan milikmu itu, selalu di hinggapi kebahagiaan.

Namun kau mulai berpikir ulang, ketika ia mulai membawa seorang pria kerumah untuk di kenalkan pada dirimu dan orang tua kalian. Saat itu, kau merasakan waktu melambat di sekelilingmu, dan suara-suara tak terdengar sama sekali; kau tidak mendengar nada posesif ayahmu, tawa lembut ibumu, terlebih wajah tersipu adikmu. Tepat pada saat itu, terbesit di benakmu sebuah penyesalan. Menyesal karna terlahir dari rahim yang sama dengannya.

Sekali kali kau melempar tanya pada Tuhan.

 _Kenapa?_

Setelah kejadian itu, kau mulai melampiaskan perasaanmu pada orang lain. Kau meniduri siapapun yang datang suka rela padamu. Kau melakukannya untuk membunuh perasaanmu padanya, membuangnya jauh-jauh dari hidupmu, berharap cara itu dapat menghilangkan rasa cinta yang kau rasakan. Namun semuanya percuma, karna di saat kau membuka mata di pagi berikutnya, kau mendapati dirimu semakin mencintainya, hingga rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari yang seharusnya.

Gaya hidupmu yang hedonis, memaksa ayahmu turut campur tangan. Ia mencoba menjodohkanmu dengan anak sahabatnya―Sarada, kawanmu sedari orok. Kau menghormati ayahmu, dan menyayangi Sarada, jadi kau mulai belajar untuk mencintainya; menyenangkan ia, kau mengajaknya kencan, kemudian kau menciumnya tepat saat kalian telah berada di ketinggian―di dalam komidi putar. Romantis. Sangat. Tapi yang kau rasakan justru kekosongan yang semakin dalam, dan rasa ciuman itu, seperti kau mencium dirimu sendiri. Hambar. Tak ada rasa, apalagi gairah.

Lantas dengan membungkuk dalam, di sertai kata maaf yang berulang. Kau meninggalkan Sarada, sendirian di tengah taman hiburan―terluka di tengah lalu lalang manusia. Kau bahkan tidak perlu untuk menoleh kepada gadis yang kau campakan itu, gadis muda yang menyukaimu semenjak kalian masih di sekolah dasar.

Kau berlari, membiarkan angin menampar wajahmu, paru-parumu sesak, dan sepasang kakimu sekan lepas, tapi karna kau keras kepala kau tak juga berhenti.

Dirimu baru berhenti setelah tiba di depan gerbang dengan pagar besi berwarna hitam, pagar rumahmu. Kau merasakan tremor, dan kau yakin jantungmu berdetak bukan karna kau telah berlari tanpa henti, melainkan karna keputusan yang telah kau ambil.

Kau melangkah perlahan masuk kedalam rumah, dirimu bahkan tak meneriakan salam 'Aku pulang' sepertinya biasanya. Kau hanya masuk, menelusuri lorong rumahmu; melewati ruang tamu, ruang tengah, mendaki tangga, dan berakhir di depan pintu kamar adikmu yang tertutup rapat.

Saat kau akan mengetuk, bersamaan itu juga pintu terbuka; menampilkan fitur utuh adikmu. Ia masih secantik dulu―saat pertama kali ayahmu memperlihatkannya padamu―di bungkus dalam balutan selimut putih khas rumah sakit, dan mengatakan kau resmi menjadi kakak. Waktu itu, pikiran polosmu berpikir, kalau malaikat mungkin berparas seperti adikmu. Ia begitu kecil, dan rapuh, hingga rasanya kau takut untuk menyentuhnya, takut merusaknya. Kau pun berjanji akan menjaganya dari orang-orang brengsek yang akan menyakitinya.

Lalu apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Ironis.

Tanpa menngatakan apapun, kau menciumnya layaknya predator terhadap mangsanya. Kau menulikan telinga ketika ia memohon―menyuruhmu untuk berhenti, kau membutakan mata ketika air mata menodai wajah yang selalu ingin kau lindungi raut bahagianya. Kau hanya terus menjadi brengsek; menghimpitnya, membantingnya ketempat tidur, menjilati apapun yang bisa kau jilati, tanganmu mulai menjelajah ketempat-tempat yang tak seharusnya, mengagumi setiap tanda yang kau tinggalkan pada tubuhnya.

Kau merusaknya.

Hampir.

Seketika kau merasa terhempas, menimbulkan bunyi keras. Rahangmu terasa panas, dan sesuatu seperti tersedak. Ketika kau melihatnya, cairan itu berwarna merah. Lambat-laun, panca inderamu yang sempat terbutakan mulai mengambil peran.

Wajah ayahmu adalah hal pertama yang kau lihat; ekspersinya keras, dan murka. Lalu ada ibumu yang meringkuk memeluk adikmu di sudut tempat tidur, dan saat kau melihat Himawari, kau hanya ingin satu hal. Kau ingin Tuhan menghukumu saat ini juga.

Dan ayahmu kembali memukulimu hingga hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

"Hentikan, kau bisa membunuhnya"

Samar-samar kau mendengar seseorang berteriak, menyuruh ayahmu berhenti menghajarmu.

Namun ayahmu tetap memukulmu. Kau bahkan sulit mengenali siapa yang sedang menghajarmu sekarang, karna kau tahu ayahmu tak pernah berwajah seperti itu padamu. Ayahmu orang yang sangat hangat, sepanjang hidupmu bahkan tak pernah melihatnya berteriak pada siapapun.

"Kumohon, hentikan"

Kau kembali mendengar suara itu, terdengar sangat jauh. Dan kau berpikir itu adalah suara ibumu, mengingat betapa ia tak pernah menyukai kekerasan.

"Ayah! Hentikan!"

Dan seseorang menjadi tameng buatmu, ia memelukmu dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Namun kau bahkan terlalu sulit untuk fokus. Semuanya nampak kabur di mata birumu yang berkunang-kunang.

"Himawari, menyingkir. Jangan menghalangi ayah, dia pantas mendapatkannya. Agar akal sehatnya kembali"

"Tidak! Apa Ayah tidak melihatnya? Ayah bisa membunuhnya"

"Itu lebih baik dari pada dia tumbuh menjadi manusia tak bermoral seperti ini. Tanyakan padanya, apa yang salah dengan cara kami mendidiknya? Kenapa ia sampai bisa berbuat seperti itu?"

Dengan samar kau masih bisa melihat ayahmu yang seperti menunjukmu, suaranya yang terdengar murka, dan setelah itu ayammu bergegas keluar sambil menyumpah-nyumpah.

"Hima-chan, sebaiknya kau mengganti baju. Biar Ibu yang merawat luka kakakmu"

"Biar aku saja"

"Tapi..."

"Percayalah Bu, Kakak tidak akan menyakitiku lagi. Tadi, dia hanya...dia hanya..."

"Baiklah, panggil Ibu jika kau memelukan bantuan"

"Um"

 **o0o**

Kelopak matamu terbuka perlahan, langit-langit kamarmu adalah hal pertama yang kau lihat. Kau meringis, merasakan rasa perih di wajahmu; merabanya, mendapati perban telah terpasang rapi. Sedikit kecewa, menemukan dirimu masih bernapas.

Dan kau mengingatnya. perbuatan bejat yang hampir merusak adikmu sendiri. Kau mengutuk dirimu, dan berkali-kali meminta maaf pada kesunyian di sekelilingmu. Menyayangkan kenapa ayahmu tak membunuhmu saja, di sebabkan kau terlalu membenci dirimu sendiri atas apa yang telah kau lakukan

Di saat kau masih tenggelam dalam penyesalan, pintu kamarmu terbuka tanpa kau sadari. Himawari masuk membawakanmu makanan dan beberapa obat. Kau tersadar akan atensinya, ketika merasakan tempat tidurmu menerima beban lebih selain dirimu. Kau lantas menoleh, mendapati adikmu tersenyum lembut padamu. Senyum itu masih sama sejak terakhir kali dirimu ingat. Dan kau pun mulai menangis. Tangisanmu sangat hebat, hingga membuat Himawari membungkuskan lengannya di sekeliling tubuhmu. Kau tersentak, menyadari, jika adikmu bahkan tak berubah padamu, dan hal itu semakin membuatmu merasa sebagai pendosa.

Ia memelukmu lama, mengusapkan telapak tangannya di punggungmu dengan perlahan―menenangkanmu layaknya seorang ibu. Tangisanmu yang seperti bayi perlahan berhenti, dan ia pun melepaskan pelukannya atasmu. Namun kau tak bisa menatapnya. Kau terlalu pengecut dan takut untuk menghadapinya. Kau terus saja menatap dinding polos di samping, dirimu juga bahkan tak mampu mengeluarkan kata maaf, meskipun kau sangat ingin.

"Aku membawakan Kakak bubur. Makanlah, setelah itu Kakak bisa meminum obat."

Kau mendengarnya, hanya saja kau terlalu malu meski sekedar untuk menatapnya. Jadi kau menunggunya keluar dari kamarmu.

Lama dirimu menunggu, selama itu pula keheningan mengantung di antara kalian. Keheningan itu membuatmu kembali mendengar degup jantungmu sendiri. Bertalu-lalu layaknya ingin melompat keluar dari bilik toraks yang memejarakannya. Kau mengumpat dalam hati, menyadari perasaanmu padanya tak berubah sedikitpun.

"Sejak kapan?"

Suaranya terdengar lembut di telingamu, kau kembali tersentak, masih tak berani menatapnya apalagi berbicara padanya.

"Sejak kapan kakak melihatku bukan sebagai adik?"

 _Bahkan aku sendiri ingin mengetahuinya._

Dirimu hanya mampu menjawabnya dalam hati pertanyaan yang kau sendiripun tak tahu jawabanya.

Kau mendengarnya menghela napas, dan merubah posisi duduknya―ia menghadap padamu, mencoba mencari tatapanmu, tetapi kau semakin menyembunyikan diri.

"Aku hanya ingin kakak berhenti. Aku menghargai perasaan kakak buatmu. Tetapi ada hal-hal di dalam norma yang harus kita patuhi. Hukum itu bersifat mutlak, suka atau tidak suka, kita harus mematuhinya"

Kemudian sebelum kau bisa mencegahnya, kau membalas perkataannya. "Aku tahu ini salah, tetapi apa yang aku rasakan buatmu ini sangat kuat dan egois. Aku bahkan takut ketika pertama kali menyadarinya."

"Perasaan kakak padaku itu tidak salah. Karna kita tidak akan pernah bisa memilih dengan siapa kita akan jatuh cinta. Yang salah adalah kita terlahir dari rahim yang sama, dan hal itu yang membuatnya tabu, bukan cintanya. Kakak mengerti maksudku kan?"

Dirimu menngerti. Mencoba untuk mengerti.

Ia lantas mengenggam tanganmu, seperti ingin menguatkanmu di saat dirinya sendiri harusnya justru ketakutan. Rasa bersalahmu semakin mengelembung. "Baiklah, aku akan membantu Ibu dulu. Kakak habiskan buburnya ya?"

Kau mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan.

Ia sudah berada di ambang pintu kamarmu, ketika tiba-riba kau memanggilnya, dan mencoba untuk menatap matanya.

"Hima-chan..."

"Hm?"

"Aku... "

― _Aku meminta maaf. Aku sungguh menyesal telah membuatmu terluka. Tidak pernah sedikitpun aku berniat menyakitiku dan melihatku seperti itu. Aku sangat menyesal..._

Seharusnya kata seperti itu yang keluar dari mulutmu, tapi kau tidak bisa, kau hanya mampu meriakannya dari dalam hati.

Himawari masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamarmu, menunggumu melanjutkan kata-katamu. Tak lama kemudian, ia menghela napas dan kau masih menatapnya layaknya orang bodoh.

"Ya, Aku mengerti." Lalu ia meninggalkan kamarmu setelah mengatakan kata itu dengan nada sangat pengertian di suaranya.

Sedangkan dirimu kembali mengutuk.

Kau di tolak, itu sudah sangat jelas. Dan rasa sakitnya terlalu tidak menyenangkan buatmu. Kemudian, kau mengalihkan pandanganmu pada bubur yang terletak di atas meja nakas. Kau mulai meraihnya, menatapnya sebentar, lantas menyendoknya masuk kedalam mulutmu.

Rasanya pahit, sepahit kisah cintamu.

Cinta memang akan selalu menjadi hal yang rumit. Tidak peduli siapapun pelakunya; Hetero, LBGT, dan Inces sekalipun, semuanya sama saja.

― **Fin―**

 **A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf ya Lin, telat. Dan gue gak tau kenapa ficnya jadinya kaya begini, padahal niat awalnya bakalan jadi fluff gitu, makanya gue sempat bilang judulnya "Dosa Termanis". Tapi feelnya malah dapat yang kaya begini, jadi maafkan gueeeeehhh T,T #sungkem.**

 **Semoga lo gak kecewa babe~**

 **Salam Tjintah,**

 **Kenozoik Yankie ^^v**


End file.
